Impressions
by SeiraMizu
Summary: Pink Ray's first impression of Kid Flash, wasn't a good one. But hey... everyone deserves another chance. Kid Flash x OC


**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. I only own my OC, Pink Ray.**

**If you don't know who she is, then go read my JLU fic, Daughters of the Knight. Or check out the info about her on my profile.**

**

* * *

**

Impressions

The first time I met him, he didn't make that great of an impression. At least… not to me.

Don't know who I'm talking about. I'll tell you.

Kid Flash.

After hearing about what he did in our absence, Robin thought we should ask him to be an honorary Titan. Everyone, including me, was all for it. That is… until I actually met him.

Kid Flash…

What is there to say? He's a wise-cracking, smart-alecky kid with a big ego and a mouth to match. What Jinx sees in him, I'll never know.

Anyway… let's just skip all my ranting and go to when I met the annoying, little flirt.

* * *

_Author's POV_

Kid Flash was still in town after taking care of the Hive Five. Minus Jinx, of course, who is now good.

The five original Titans, plus Pink Ray, who had joined them quite some time back, were on their way to meet with him.

Starfire was bubbly and excited the whole time. "I cannot wait to meet this Kid Flash! I must thank him for protecting our city."

"With what? One of your suffocating hugs?" Pink asked, wincing when she remembered the first hug Starfire gave her.

"Oh, yes! I must thank him with a big hug!"

Pink sweat dropped. "Just don't kill him, okay?"

Her communicator went off and she reached for it. Robin's face came onto the screen.

"We're almost there."

Pink nodded, looking over at Starfire and the silent Raven. "Got it."

The three young heroines flew lower to the ground, now behind Cyborg and Beast Boy in the T-Car and Robin on his R-Cycle.

Pink could see the meeting point coming up fast. They had chosen to meet at the docks, near the warehouses. It was out of the way and no one could disturb them.

Once there, Pink landed on the ground along with the other two girls. She looked around for Kid Flash.

The boys pulled up behind her. Pink turned to them. "Okay… where is he?"

A red and yellow blur flew by her, the rush of air causing her hair to blow into her face.

"Right here."

Pink Ray moved her hair out of her face, turning to the voice. Next to her was Kid Flash himself.

Starfire jumped forward, gripping him in a strong hug. "I must thank you for keeping our city safe!"

Pink inched away, trying not to laugh when his face started turning blue from lack of oxygen.

"Okay, Star. I think that's enough. You're cutting off his air flow."

Starfire blinked, letting him go so he could breathe in some much needed air. When he had, Kid Flash smirked, zooming over to Pink Ray.

"So…" he started, putting his arm around Pink's shoulders. "Are all you girls this friendly?"

Pink Ray looked at him, then at the arm around her. Her eyes started to glow pink.

Kid Flash made a sound as he was blasted from his spot. But Pink noticed something. She didn't do that alone. Someone else had helped.

She glanced to her right. "Oh look… your girlfriend's here."

A devious smirk was on Pink Ray's face as Kid Flash sat up, grinning nervously. "Hey Jinx! Right on time!"

"Save it." Jinx told him, the glow disappearing from her eyes.

"If I were you, I'd keep him on a leash."

Jinx glanced at Pink Ray. "I'm starting to consider doing that."

"Hey, hey! Come on ladies! There's no need to do that!"

Kid Flash had gone back over to Jinx, casually slipping his arm around her. Jinx frowned, removing the appendage. Pink stifled a laugh, crossing her arms over her chest.

Robin walked up to the pair, holding out a communicator. "Here. Consider yourself an honorary Titan."

Kid Flash took it with a grin. "Thanks."

"Okay, it's done. Can we go now?"

Robin glanced back at Pink Ray, who was still annoyed. "All right. Titans! Let's move!"

Pink didn't wait for the others, taking to the air. A wolf whistle sounded throughout the area. Pink looked down at Kid Flash. He had a grin on his face and Pink followed his gaze.

She blushed in anger and embarrassment when she realized he was looking up her skirt. He couldn't see much, but it was still enough to make Pink Ray mad.

Her eyes started to glow bright pink. The ground beneath him rumbled and shook right before it blew up, sending him flying back.

Pink growled angrily, not waiting for the others and flying swiftly and angrily back to the tower.

* * *

_Pink Ray's POV_

Now you know why I don't like him. That little…!

I can't stand him!

If I hadn't left, I would've ripped him to shreds! Although… I'm pretty sure Jinx did that. I mean… she's his girlfriend and he was hitting on another girl while she was there.

I hope she rearranged his face. I sure would've loved to.

But, let's not focus on that.

Sometime after the defeat of the Brotherhood of Evil… the others were all off on different missions.

Me? I stayed at the tower. Someone needed to look after the city, so why not me?

Of course… I never expected to run into _him_ again.

* * *

_Author's POV_

Pink let out a battle cry as she attacked Overload.

The alarm had gone off in the tower earlier that day, alerting her to trouble in the city. Overload had broken out of jail and was wreaking havoc.

Pink blasted Overload, sending him into a nearby building. She hovered over him, her eyes and fists glowing pink.

"Ready to give up?"

Overload's answer was to charge at her. Pink stayed where she was before delivering a powerful kick. Overload was sent flying back a few feet, landing on the ground.

Pink blasted a nearby fire hydrant, using her powers to aim the water at Overload.

"No!" he cried out as it hit him, causing him to shrink.

Pink let up when he was weak. She flew over to him, landing on the ground with her hands on her hips and a smirk on her face.

"You won't be going anywhere anytime soon. I'll just leave you for the police to deal with."

Pink turned around, starting to walk away. She never noticed Overload, getting up.

Pink cried out in pain as she was hit from behind with electricity. She fell to the ground, Overload now standing over her.

He chuckled. "So long."

A blur suddenly rushed by and knocked Overload back. He cried out when he was punched before sitting up and glaring at his attacker.

Standing before him with an unconscious Pink Ray in their arms, was Kid Flash.

"You'll pay for that." Overload growled, sending electricity at Kid Flash. He managed to dodge, momentarily stopping to set Pink Ray against the side of a building.

Once that was done, Kid Flash went back to the fire hydrant Pink Ray had blasted. He quickly ran around the stream of water coming out, gathering it in a vortex. When he did that, he went over to Overload and dumped the load of water on him.

Overload cried out as he shrunk down, the only thing left of him being his circuit board. Kid Flash left him to wallow in his misery. He sped over to Pink Ray, who was regaining consciousness.

"What happened?" she groaned, holding her head.

"You got knocked out by Overload."

Pink looked up in surprise when she recognized the voice. "Kid Flash? What are you doing here?"

"Heard the others were out of town. Thought I'd hang around, help stop crime."

"Okay… where's Jinx?"

"We… broke up. Just didn't work out between us."

Pink's expression softened. "I'm sorry."

"Naw! It's okay. Besides…" he sped away, returning seconds later with a flower in hand. "It means I can do this."

Pink raised a brow, taking the flower. "You'll never change, will you?"

It was then that she got a closer look at the flower. Instead of a rose, like he gave Jinx, it was…

'A lily? That's my favorite flower.' Pink thought.

She lifted it to her nose, breathing in its scent and her eyes closing in bliss. "How did you…"

Pink stopped short when she realized Kid Flash was gone. She didn't even notice that the police had arrived and were taking care of Overload.

Pink blinked, looking down at the lily. A smile spread across her face as she sniffed it once more.

"Thanks."

She held the flower close, flying up into the air and heading back to the tower.

* * *

_Pink Ray's POV_

After that day, I think I started to develop a crush on Kid Flash. Once you got past the big ego, he was a sweet guy.

And almost every week, I'd get a bouquet of lilies in the mail. Beast Boy teased and taunted me, saying things like, "Pink's got a boyfriend!"

Cyborg, who also tended to be immature, joined in sometime later. They would always hound me, asking who my secret admirer was. But I never told them.

I played the part of the clueless girl, telling them that I didn't know. But I did know. I knew it was Kid Flash. I didn't tell the guys that because then they'd bug me about it all the time. So… it was our little secret.

I never really saw him much, but the flowers never stopped coming.

It wasn't until a few years later when I left the Titans and joined the Justice League did I see him again.

Only… he wasn't Kid Flash anymore.

* * *

_Author's POV_

Pink Ray was now a woman of 18, and no longer a Teen Titan. Her body had changed over the years, but her superhero outfit had not. It still consisted of a black tank top and skirt, pink boots and eye mask, and her pink jewel choker necklace. Her black hair was slightly longer, reaching past her shoulder blades.

Pink marveled at the inside of the watch tower, other members passing by her. She took in a deep breath, closing her eyes and slowly twirling in a circle.

She grunted when she ran into someone, falling on her butt. She rubbed her sore nose.

"Ow…"

"Sorry about that."

Pink took the hand that was offered to her. "Thanks."

The person didn't say a word for a moment. Pink brought her gaze to theirs. The man's eyes widened behind his mask.

"Pink Ray?"

Pink raised a brow in confusion. "Uh… yeah, that's me."

The man grinned. "Well, what do ya know? Good to see you again."

Pink stared at the man in confusion. Something about him was familiar, but she didn't know what. I mean, she knew who he was from the red costume. He was the Flash. But there was something else about him.

Flash noticed her stare. "Don't you recognize me? It's me! Kid Flash… from the Teen Titans."

Pink's eyes widened behind her mask. "Kid Flash? Wait… you're the Flash now?"

He grinned. "Yep. Oh, that reminds me…"

He sped away, leaving Pink alone. Flash came back seconds later, a flower in hand.

A lily, to be exact.

"For you."

Pink giggled, taking the flower. "Same old Flash."

"So… you're a member of the Justice League now?"

Pink took to the air, spinning in a circle. "That's right!"

Flash had a grin on his face as he watched her. "I see the length of your skirt hasn't changed."

It took Pink Ray a minute to register what he meant. When she did, she blushed crimson and glared down at Flash.

A shadow moved behind him. "Checking out my daughter?"

Flash spun around in surprise before a nervous expression came to his face. "Hey, Bats. Pink's you daughter?"

"Yes."

"Oh… this is awkward. I'll see you around Pink." With that, Flash sped off. Pink Ray chuckled, landing on the ground near Batman.

Batman glanced at her. "You know him?"

"Yeah." Pink answered, looking at the flower in her hand. "I knew him when we were with the Teen Titans… when he was Kid Flash. I didn't exactly like him at first… but, we became friends."

"That doesn't mean he can ogle you." Batman said, glaring at the direction Flash had left. Pink Ray rolled her eyes, kissing her father on the cheek.

"If he does it again, I give you permission to hurt him."

"Good."

With that final word, Batman walked off. Pink watched her father go before looking down at the lily in her grasp.

First impressions aren't always the best, but… even so, they at least deserve another chance.


End file.
